


Hot Cocoa on the Floor

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Sad Ending, Suicide, log thru the pain, this is so sad can we get a f in chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Tubbo has a Christmas party, but someone's missing.!! TW: Suicide !!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 322





	Hot Cocoa on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Not tryna spoil or anything but Suicide. 
> 
> Please stay safe!

Christmas in L'manburg was as cheery as you'd expect it to be. It was if the air sang Christmas music, and every light seemed suddenly so much brighter. Everyone was smiling, forgetting about the troubles of the nation, if not just for this one day.

Tubbo smiled as he wrapped himself in a fuzzy red blanket, watching as his friends sat and laughed together around his fireplace. They had just opened presents, so needless to say everyone was in a good mood. 

"This was a great idea Tubbo!" Niki said as she sat down on the couch beside him, "I'm glad we could all spend our first L'manburgian Christmas together!"

"Sucks to be Tommy though, huh!" A (probably drunk) Quackity laughed.

The room went awkwardly silent as everyone turned their heads away, trying their hardest not to meet Tubbo's eyes.

Tubbo suddenly felt chilly again, despite the blanket only being tighter around him. He let out a weak giggle and said, "Y-yeah! Poor Tommy,, amiright?"

Niki put her hand on his shoulder, as if trying to tell him not to worry about it.

That wasn't going to help. Of course it wouldn't. The moment those words came out of his mouth, he felt his heart break more. The first Christmas in L'manburg and he couldn't even celebrate it with his best friend.

No, he couldn't think like that. Tommy wasn't his best friend. He couldn't be. Not anymore. He's gone - exiled for… who knows how long? Tubbo may not even see him again. And it was all his fault. They had a plan! _They had a plan!_ And he went against it, with no signs of betrayal, and just left his best friend (no, his ex-best friend) to fend for himself in the wilderness.

Niki (who he hadn't even noticed had left) came back into the room with a cup of hot chocolate, handing it to Tubbo. No one was speaking. Fundy was awkwardly tapping on his unwrapped Christmas box and Connor was lying down on the floor, whistling quietly to himself. But no one was speaking.

Until, "...yeah that was kinda harsh sorry." 

Tubbo shook his head at Quackity, "No no, you're right, he deserved it." He said, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Quackity. 

He wondered where Tommy was now. Was he celebrating Christmas alone, wherever ever he was? Was he sleeping in and sleeping early, just trying to pass the time? Was he fending for his life against a swarm of zombies and skeletons? Did he even know it was Christmas, or did he lose track of time in the weeks he had been there.

"I'm sure he's doing fine." Niki said quietly as if reading his thoughts. Tubbo nooded, not willing to speak on the matter, and drunk a sip of his cocoa.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Dream, drenched in snow, "Hey sorry I'm late."

Tubbo and Niki exchanged worried looks, and Quackity said "I didn't know you were invited?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't." Dream said, taking off his coat and stomping his books on the mat as to not drag in water, "I just came to deliver some news-" He looked up, seeing everyone snug by the fire with remains of Christmas presents around them, and immediately his facial expression dropped, " _Oh_. No- actually I- I'll come back tomorrow. You guys look like you're having fun so I-"

"Is it about Tommy?" Tubbo blurted out before he could second guess himself. He knew that Dream had been checking on Tommy recently, to make sure he isn't "up to no good". 

And he hates to admit it, but he really wants to know how Tommy's doing, and Dream hasn't been willing to tell him anything the last times he's asked.

Dream adverted his gaze and nodded quickly, putting his coat back on, about to leave again, "Yeah. Yeah it is, but I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Christmas maybe isn't-"

"Tell us now?" Tubbo asked, getting a little ahead of himself. The best thing on his wishlist this year was to hear if Tommy was doing good. He just wants to know. "Is he okay? A simple yes would suffice."

"See but- no, no it wouldn't." Dream struggled with the zipper on his coat, avoiding the question he knew Tubbo would want him to answer. 

Tubbo's face dropped, "What's- what's that supposed to mean?"

Dream turned to face him, seriously, "Look, you don't wanna hear today. I'll come back tomorrow."

"No I wanna hear _today._ " Tubbo tried to raise his voice and sound intimidating, but it came out more like a childish whine. "Please? You don't have to go into detail but-"

Dream looked away, "Tommy was found dead on the shore of a lava pool this morning."

Oh and if you thought the room couldn't get _more silent-_

Dream turned around and studied their faces. Everyone was looking at him, deadpan. As if they couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. Dream laughed dryly, "Yeah, he's- he's dead, Tubbo."

Tubbo tried to say _Oh_ , but he found that he couldn't even open his mouth.

The hot chocolate was on the floor. When did that happen? Someone should clean that up. 

Dream looked around one more time, before opening the door and stepping out, "I'm sorry."

And he was gone.

And it was silent.

And Tommy was found dead on the shore of a lava pool. Dead, on the shore of a lava pool. On the shore of a lava pool - dead. _Gone,_ dead.

God damnit.

It was suddenly freezing. The fire was only getting brighter yet it was freezing. The blanket was only getting tighter yet it was freezing. 

Niki slowly wrapped her arms around Tubbo, and Quackity got up to put his beanie on his head, before joining the hug.

Tubbo swallowed and noticed his saliva was a lot saltier than usual. Was he crying? Of course he was...

And the moment he realized he was, he embraced it, sobbing loudly into the blanket that he now clung so tightly too. Squeezing whoever's hand he decided to grasp on to, as if they'd leave his life forever if he let go.

The joyfulness of Christmas seemed miles away now. It wasn't Christmas anymore, it was just hell.

A freezing cold, lonely hell. 

What a contrast to the hell Tommy was in, huh? 

"I feel like I should go…" Connor mumbled under his breath.

"No!" Tubbo shouted in between sobs, "No! I'm not- I can't- I can't lose you all too!" 

He heard another sniff and Niki squeezed him tighter, and Fundy held his hand tighter, and Quackity grabbed his shoulder secure-er. 

Connor sat back down, rubbing his temples but his eyes tearing up, too, "I'm really sorry man…"

And so was he. None of this would have happened if he had just reminded loyal! If he just found a work around or _joined_ Tommy in the rebellion. Another war couldn't be _all_ that bad, could've it?

No. 

This was inevitable. Tommy would have died no matter what. 

But it's Christmas. _Why did he have to die on Christmas?_

The hot cocoa absorbed into the carpet, and the room smelled of Christmas and holiday cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for mcyt so I hope you enjoyed! Feedback appreciated 😊
> 
> (im sorry-)
> 
> fun fax the original title for this was "hot cocoa on the floor and nothing more" but thats really long and i dont need to rhyme ALL of my titles alskdjfsdf


End file.
